


Top Dog

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loyal St. Bernard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being sued without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Takes place after Loyal St. Bernard

Top Dog

Tony stared at the ribbon and the trophy that he had won in dog form. He smiled at the two awards and touched both of them. He liked being a dog and running around, but never knew that he would ever use it to help get the bad guys, or that he would ever win because of it. He was happy that he had gotten these awards. He didn't know that he was that cute, or beautiful as a dog. Of course in human form he was gorgeous at least that's what all the women that he bedded had said to him. It shouldn't had been a leap that he was also a gorgeous dog too.

He was happy that he had won those awards. He grinned and looked at them again and then made his way to the kitchen where he got ready to eat his dinner. He took out the leftover his pizza he had yesterday and put it in the microwave. When it was done he took his pizza and bear to the couch and turned the TV and DVD and watched one of the movies that he had put into the player earlier.

When he was done with the movie he took his plate and the bottle back into the kitchen and threw them away. He went into his room to get ready for bed. When he got into bed he smiled as he remembered that he had won the Top Dog award too.

The End


End file.
